


Lake Shore Drive

by backtothefuture



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Confusion, Even and Isak getting set up by their friends, F/M, First Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, worst wingmen Jonas and Mikael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefuture/pseuds/backtothefuture
Summary: Even though Even declares that he is not ready to get into a new relationship he gets threatened by his best friend Mikael to go out and live again. He gets more than he has asked for. Although he asked for nothing in the first place.





	1. "Go out and live again or something...?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of blind dating au. Even and Isak getting to know each other. Through the miserable 'help' from their best friends.

Mikael was on his way back home. Together with a dark coffee, a caramel latte and a bag with some waffles. You shouldn't fill the cliche so early this morning by buying donuts. Well, actually the donuts had been already sold so it had been the waffles. Balancing his gatherings he tried to slalom through the mass. On the familiar streets of Oslo, was a steady tumult. A man trying to catch the tram nearly tripped over his feet a young girl jumped rope her two ponytail swirling from side to side. Yep, a typical Monday morning in Oslo. While Mikael walked over to the apartment houses at the other side of he had to watch out for the creepy old lady who always wanted to sell him some "singletons". Whatever that meant.  
Sadly the mailbox was empty when Mikael opened it. The fifth season Game of thrones had not been delivered yet. What a shame. Just some letters from their college as well as some prospects. Who had subscribed to the National Geography channel again?  
Sighing he opened the door to the flat. It seemed empty but Mikael knew that his roommate Even had to loiter somewhere. That bastard. Couldn't he clear out the dishwasher at least? Leaving the cleaned dishes he decided to disturb Even's constant suffering. He even knocked first on the door before he burst inside. Hopefully, it didn't end like the one time. That one time nobody ever wanted to speak about again like ever. God, the memories...  
Even had remained exactly the same when Mikael had left the flat. In bed with his blanket swirled around his body. Luckily he had stopped to stare at the ceiling like some serial killer.  
"Even! It's 9:45 in the goddamn morning get up and live your life again." Mikael declared. His arms crossed.  
" I can't. Don't you see I'm suffering." Even rolled around.  
"The only thing I see are the full dishwasher and you're watching Romeo + Juliet again." "It's a tragedy of my life."  
Rolling his eyes Mikael said: "First of all nobody wants to see a film about your life and second just because Sonja broke up with you there is no reason to live like a zombie." When Mikael said Sonja's name Even made a sound of agony. "She was my love. My sun my moon my stars. The most precious thing on earth."  
"Well, that's what you said to your old VHS recorder, too, last Friday."  
Even narrowed his eyes. "Don't judge me. I am the victim here."  
"Sure you are" Mikael moved closer to Even. Placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"And that is the exact reason why I arranged a date for you." Even's mouth opened but no words came out. Just when Mikael was out of the room Even found his voice again. "You have what?"  
Stumbling out of bed Even came half dressed half stressed inside the kitchen. While he took place one of the wooden chairs he protested harshly.  
"You can't make me to date. I am not ready!" "You know who wasn't also ready? Daenerys Targaryen."  
"Don't bring her into that."  
"Well, you leave me no choice." Mikael smiled widely. "It is time for you to get on with your life again." He pushed the chair aside and stood up. "The date is tonight. So be ready and bring a red rose." "A what?" Even choked on his caramel latte. "A rose idiot. A flower. A red thing which smells good." "I know what a rose is. But why do I have to bring it?"  
Mike just shook his head. "It's a blind date. Okay? But no worries. I got a quite catch for you." He winked at Even.  
"Well, I am not going." Even exclaimed. "Then I throw your Pirates of the Carribean collection away." Mikael made a serious face. "You wouldn't." To that Mikael only shrugged. While Even shouted after the leaving Mikael. "You wouldn't, would you?"

\- - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

"Remind me why do I help to pick a film for your and Eva's romantic film date tonight?"  
Isak asked his friend. They stood in a tram, waiting for their station. His yet so called best friend Jonas was searching on film platforms for the best-scored film in the romantic section.  
Not even looking up he said: "I need you, dude. You're my moral support. And I arranged a date for you tonight. Do not forget that." Before Isak could reply to that the tram came to a halt.  
"We're there!" Jonas exclaimed dragging his friend out of the tram. The street on which they stood was flooded with sunlight. Not many stores were there. Just a comic bookstore, a sandwich bar called C(h)rissCross and a video store. Jonas studied his phone then he nodded. "That's the store. Never thought these things would be still alive." "Just like a grand grandmother who does not want to die," Isak said. "Well spoken my friend well spoken." Jonas patted Isak's back. together they entered the store.  
Inside it looked really average. Some tiers with movies were placed in the center. The cashier at the left corner. Some posters on the otherwise naked wall.  
"Seems like no ones here," Jonas said just when a young man walked out the back room carrying a box. Following him, a brunet guy with a sharp face spoke to him in a wild manner. "Come on, have to Even! She's a ten. A ten, man!" He was also holding a carton. The guy, Even, threw him a glare.  
With a thud, he placed the box on the counter. "How many times do I have to tell you that I do not want a relationship." The other guy just shrugged. Taking DVDs out of the box he said: "You have clients by the way."  
Immediately Even turned to Jonas and Isak. "Ah ha. How can I help you?" He smiled brightly. While Jonas was all cool (like always by the way) Isak couldn't help but wonder why that guy worked in a video store, not as a model.  
"We're searching for some romance." "Ah, do we not all search for that." Even grinned and the other guy chuckled behind him.  
"But I get what you mean. Please fell free to follow me." He led him to pile with DVDs. A note was fixed on top of that. Do not watch! Unless you're forced to. Hardcore romance film!  
"THAT'S just a joke!" Even exclaimed ripping the note from the pile. Then he turned to his colleague again. "Seriously dude?" "The people should be warned!" came the answer. "You do not even work here!" Ignoring his idiotic friend he said: "Here: the first one! The notebook. Quite okay I guess, never watched it." He handed Jonas the DVD. "But Ryan Gosling is in it. And he's quite a catch."  
He winked at them and while Jonas laughed Isak blushed fiercely. What's wrong with me? he thought. Hoping that nobody saw it his (best) friend looked at him. "Dude you're looking funny. Are you okay?" Even looked at him, too.  
His beautiful eyes (and of course they were unholy beautiful) looked concerned. That made it even worse. Damn hormones. Why did he find this guy so attractive? "Yeah, I'm fine."He squeezed out.  
Even raised an eyebrow but he continued. "Here we have all time classic "Titanic". Pure torture. 3 hours. And no land in sight." Even smiled. And Isak just wanted to photograph that smile and pin it to his wall. But that would be pathetic. Would it? Jonas, however, seemed pleased and grabbed the DVD.  
"Okay, I take it." “Great choice.” Even nodded leading their way back to the counter. Scanning the product Even hummed a little song. Something cheesy and funny.  
“That makes 5 bucks.” He announced while handing Jonas the DVD. Meanwhile, Isak stared at the tall blonde in front him. Sometimes a little agonizing couldn’t hurt. The perfect feature, his face the smile that reached the corner of his eyes. This blonde styled hair. Hell, he did not even know that he liked boys with styled hair, but here he was admiring a tall-styled guy at a video store. Isak could have observed the guy even longer but once again his best friend disturbed him.  
Shaking the DVD in front of his face Jonas tried to gain Isak’s concentration. Who blushed heavy when he realized that he had been daydreaming too long. The way Even grinned at him sheepishly was not making it any better. “Hey, dude. You were off for a couple of seconds. Everything’s fine?” Jonas asked worriedly. But Isak just dragged him out of the shop ignoring all eye contact. When the clients were gone Chris whilst reading a magazine said to Even: “Sure you don’t want a relationship?” Who threw him off the counter for that.


	2. Geronimo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's getting ready for the 'date'. Well nearly everyone. Somebody should present Even a freaking clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someone should buy me a calendar. No kidding. I've been pretty busy the whole month but since nobody really cares just enjoy that piece of writing (trash).

After some more exhausting hours with Chris who constantly tried to convince him that a hot girl would cheer him up or choosably a stunning boy (“ ay man I’m not judging live and let live I tell ya”) in detail the young fella with the snapback Even was glad to be home again. Even if that meant to spent time with a person who also wanted to set him up. Did he look so damn desperate that he needed his friends to pick potential relationship canidates? 

His break up with Sonja or how Mikael called the salvation hadn’t been that long gone.  
But apparently, his friends seemed to be tired of his constantly suffering. Not that they had been any better when their girlfriends had broken up with them.  
If Even was honest just Mikael had been a complete mess while Chris had been the one who smashed the girl’s broken heart against the next wall.

Weeks later Chris still had had to hide behind the counter in the video store. 

He opened the creaking door of their shared apartment threw his bag in the next corner and strolled to the living/dining room.  
A good episode of ‘Game of Thrones’ would hopefully cheer him up.

But since fate wasn’t on his side Even was besieged by Mikael in an instant once he entered the room. “Even you’re late again.” 

His roommate looked quite mad at him for reasons Even couldn’t yet figure out. “Hello to your too mom.” He retorted crossing the room to sit on the couch. Mikael narrowed his eyes. “Don’t mom me now, Even. You know we had an arrangement.” “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” “Yes, you do! The date you moron!” Now Mikael threw his arms up in anger glaring madly at Even. Who jumped from the couch. “That was today???” Even’s face lit up in surprise. Mikael rolled his eyes. Clearly trying to figure out how the hell Even had gotten anything done without him in the first place. 

But scolding Even would not make him leave faster. “Come on mate. Change clothes and hurry! Date’s at seven o’clock.” 

Practically dragging Even to the bathroom he checked the clock which showed quarter to seven. Theoretically Even wasn’t late yet but he would be if he wasn’t going to hurry up a bit. Then he stormed to get Even some clothes if Even had to choose alone he wouldn’t have been ready in a hundred years. 

In Even’s room was such a huge mess that Mikael needed some time to climb over the pile of clothes to get to the cupboard.  
On his way, he found the ‘Sherlock’ DVD’s he had lent Even some weeks ago. “There you are. Even took you, hostage.” He said to the DVD’s grabbing them holding them close then he continued his journey till he creaked the door open and took a shirt and some other things out of the cupboard.  
Returning to the bathroom he saw that Even was busy with the styling of his hair. 

“Even stop that there’s no time for your hair. Here!” he shoved the clothes into Even’s chest. “Now get ready.” He said to his friend who looked not so stunned about this whole thing. 

But obeyed anyway. Leaving Even to himself Mikael sat down in the kitchen checking his phone.

2 Missed calls – unknown number  
1 Missed call – CHRIS  
1 Missed call – Noora 

Even a message from Chris that read: “ yo’ll never know what happened today! Seems like even ‘s not that unattractive than we thought …. And could ya call william my phone’s dead in a minute and ya know that he’s already angry ….hahhaha…” 

God not again Chris should already get a grip on himself. Even if William was his best and closest friend he shouldn’t tournament his nerves any longer. Mikael considered calling William later. He wasn’t that close to them like Even was.

However, Even had left the bathroom standing in front of the mirror looking at himself doubtfully. “Do you want me to look like the eleventh doctor or was that just a coincidence?” he asked half smiling. Mikael had to agree with him on that indeed Even wore a shirt with a bowtie tied to his neck, braces, and suitable trousers. “I thought I shouldn’t be so nerdy for my first dates?”

“Last time you took your lights word with you and the other time you pretended that your name was Romeo just because her name was Juliet.” 

Mikael examined Even for a moment till he decided that that outfit would be quite fine. “But I think that will have to make it now. Don’t forget this..”.

He gave Even a rose to which Even said: “ a Rose to my Doctor sadly it’s the wrong version of the doctor.” Just rolling with his eyes Mikael hoped that Even’s behavior would fade into the slightly cooler version Even cramped out when he tried to pick up girls and dudes. 

That one time even Chris spilled his drink out when he saw how good Even could flirt. It was a memorable day for everyone.  
Tonight should also be memorable. But therefore, Even had to be punctual.

“Listen you’ll meet your date in the pub at the Karl Johans gate.”

“And I have to make it in ten minutes?”  
“Would be better.”  
“Fortunately I am the doctor so: Tardis to my demand.” Even laughed. “Wish me luck.” He said before he left the flat running to the tram station. Back in the flat Mikael thought that Even may need a little more than luck. But right now, he needed to call the unknown number back.

 

At the same time but quite somewhere else.

Out of the radio blared the old single “Surfin’ USA” by the Beach Boys. The station wasn’t very good adjusted. So, the radio made some scrunchy noises.

Next, to Isak his best friend summed the melody along. Seeming totally relaxed. Because he didn’t have to go on a date with a stranger and being so totally late. 

And certainly, he didn’t feel like a hopeless mess. Hell, Isak wondered if Jonas had ever felt like a mess when he looked at his summing friend he slightly doubted it.  
Catching Isak’s gaze Jonas turned to him and grabbed his shoulders. 

“Just relax Isak. There’s nothing to worry about. We’ve talked about it. If he’s a weirdo go to the bathroom and send me a text. I’ll get you out of there in an instant.” Jonas threw him a smile. “You’re Isak Valtersen. The best friend somebody can have. Don’t forget that.” 

Isak doubted that he could be considered a good friend but tried to calm down a bit anyway. It was his first date with a guy. 

And since Isak had had no experience there Eva and Jonas had assured him that they would arrange something for him. However, Isak wasn’t so sure whether this could still be called a good idea. 

“I’m like the date doctor,” Jonas said when they reached the station and left the bus. “ So I am Kevin James or what?” Isak asked. Jonas shrugged. 

“Well, he has charm so.” With a light pad on Isak’s shoulder, Jonas said: “Have fun bro.” Isak nodded weakly feeling his heart beating faster in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a piece of thrash definitely)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I have literately no knowledge about romantic films I'm just a silly comedy/action watcher...


End file.
